Merrill
Merill ist ein temporärer Begleiter während der Dalish-Origin Geschichte in Dragon Age: Origins und ein möglicher Begleiter und Romanzenpartner in Dragon Age II. Hintergrund Mit jeder Generation, die vergeht, wird die Magie unter den Dalish seltener. Da die Gabe somit auszusterben droht, werden magisch begabte Kinder unter den Clans weitergegeben, damit jeder Hüter einen Nachfolger hat und kein Clan Gefahr läuft, ohne Führung zu sein. Merill wurde im Alerion-Clan geboren, der die Hügel Nevarras durchstreifte. Sie war das dritte Kind des Clans, das mit der alten Gabe geboren wurde, und als das nächste Arlathvenn (die Zusammenkunft der Clans) stattfand, wurde sie dem Sabrae-Clan übergeben, um die Erste von Hüterin Marethari zu werden, Merrill war damals gerade vier Jahre alt. Sie verbrachte einen Großteil ihres Lebens in Ferelden und der Korcari-Wildnis, bis ihr Clan letztlich von der Verderbnis in den Norden getrieben wurde. Dragon Age II 'Akt I' Sunderhügel Hawke hat Flemeth das Versprechen gegeben, ein Amulett zu Marethari, der Hüterin des Clans, der zur Zeit in der Nähe von Kirkwall lagert, zu überbringen. Marethari erklärt Hawke, dass das Amulett auf den Gipfel des Sunderhügels gebracht werden und ein Ritual vollzogen werden muss. Sie verweist ihn / sie an Merrill, die diese Aufgabe übernommen hat. Zuletzt bittet die Hüterin darum, dass Hawke Merrill anschließend nach Kirkwall mitnehmen soll. Als Hawke Merrill findet, ist sie gerade dabei einen glänzenden Gegenstand zu betrachten, der ein seltsames Summen von sich gibt. Merrill steckt ihn schnell weg, als Hawke sie anspricht. Hawke hat es dennoch mitbekommen und erkundigt sich nach dem eigenartigen Geräusch, doch Merrill gibt vor, nichts gehört zu haben. Die junge Elfe erzählt, dass sie die Erste von Marethari ist bzw. war. Sie studiert das alte Wissen der Dalish solange sie sich erinnern kann und weiß, wie man zum Gipfel des Sunderhügels gelangt. Merrill entschuldigt sich für ihre Nervosität und erklärt, dass sie keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen hat. Sie weiß von Hawkes Herkunft und bemerkt, dass sie den Großteil ihres Lebens ebenfalls in Ferelden verbracht hat. Sie kamen erst vor ein paar Jahren in die Freien Marschen. Als Hawke wissen will, wieso sie unbedingt nach Kirkwall mitkommen will, erklärt Merrill, dass sie das tun müsse und will nicht weiter darüber reden. Merrill erzählt, dass sie zwar weiß, dass Hüterin Marethari auf Hawke hier gewartet hätte und dieser / diese das Amulett von Flemeth bei sich hat, doch die genauen Hintergründe kennt sie allerdings auch nicht. Bei dem Ritual handelt es sich um eine Art Begräbnis, erklärt sie, doch der Weg zum Gipfel sei schwieriger als das Ritual selbst. Merrill ist Asha'bellanar - Flemeth - nie begegnet und kennt nur die Geschichten. Sie meint, dass sich Hawke glücklich schätzen kann, denn die wenigsten, die mit Flemeth zu tun hatten, waren hinterher noch in der Lage, davon zu erzählen. Sobald sie auf dem Weg zum Gipfel die ersten Untoten bekämpft haben, stellt Hawke fest, dass Merrill eine Magierin ist. Sie erzählt, dass es als Erste ihre Pflicht sei, das alte Wissen um die Magie zu erhalten; dies sei die Pflicht von jedem Hüter. Als Hawke fragt, was geschieht, wenn ein Dämon Besitz von einem Elf ergreifen sollte, erklärt Merrill, dass dann der Clan gezwungen sei, ihren eigenen Hüter zu jagen und zu töten. Die Templer wissen natürlich von den Elfenmagiern und das ist ein weiterer Grund, wieso die Elfen nie lange an einem Ort bleiben, erklärt Merrill. Merrill ist klar, dass sie in Kirkwall eine Abtrünnige umgeben von Templern sei, das hält sie allerdings nicht mehr von ihrem Entschluß ab, mit Hawke mitzukommen. Nicht viel später begegnen sie einem Jäger der Elfen. Er zeigt sich äußerst feindselig Merrill gegenüber und meint, dass es gar nicht schnell genug gehen könne, Merrill fern vom Klan zu wissen. Als sie den Friedhof am Gipfel erreicht haben, versperrt ihnen eine magische Barriere den Eingang. Merrill sagt, dass sie in der Lage sei den Eingang zu öffnen. Doch zu aller Überraschung benutzt sie dabei die verbotene Blutmagie. Sollte ein Magier in der Gruppe sein, wird dieser entsetzt feststellen, dass Merrill in Verbindung mit einem Dämon steht. Merrill verteidigt sich, indem sie betont, dass es ihrer Anschauung nach nur Geister gäbe. Sobald sie am Gipfel Flemeth herbeigerufen haben, warnt diese Merrill davor, dass sie sich möglicherweise auf einem dunklen Pfad begeben hat. Wieder zurück im Camp unternimmt Hüterin Marethari einen letzten Versuch Merrill zum Bleiben zu überreden, doch die junge Elfe ist entschlossen zu gehen. Kirkwall Als Hawke Merrill zu ihrem neuen Zuhause gebracht hat, kann sie nicht fassen, dass andere Elfen so leben können. Merrill fühlt sich sehr verloren in Kirkwall und fragt Hawke, ob er / sie sie besuchen kommt. Wenn Hawke Merrill das erste Mal besucht, bedankt sie sich für die Unterstützung. Merrill ist sich immer etwas unsicher, ob sie sich in Anwesenheit anderer richtig benimmt. Sie ist froh, den Clan verlassen zu haben, denn sie glaubt, dass sie eine schlechte Hüterin abgeben würde. Sie erzählt, dass sie auch unter den Dalish nie viele Feunde hatte, da sie als Erste immer etwas separiert von den anderen war. Beim nächsten Besuch scheint Merrill ein bißchen Heimweh zu haben. In Kirkwall passiert soviel zur gleichen Zeit, und sie fühlt sich etwas verloren in all der Geschäftigkeit. Die Templer seien bisher nicht auf sich aufmerksam geworden, erzählt sie, sie sei nur ein Elf von vielen. Außerdem zaubern Hüter niemals in Anwesenheit anderer, deshalb fühlt sie sich nicht von ihnen unmittelbar bedroht. 'Akt II' "Es ist die Aufgabe einer Hüterin, alles zu bewahren! Selbst die gefährlichen Dinge." Seit ihrer Ankunft im Gesindelviertel der Elfen in Kirkwall hat Merrill Schwierigkeiten, sich zurechtzufinden. Ihre Nachbarn ignorieren ihre Existenz, und selbst die entschlossensten Mitglieder der Gesellschaft der Unterstadt wechseln die Straßenseite, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Darüber hinaus verirrt sie sich häufig, was weder mit der Zeit noch durch eine wachsende Vertrautheit mit der Stadt besser zu werden scheint. So fand sie sich bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten bereits im Badezimmer des Vicomte, im Wäscheschrank der Kirche und mitten auf einer Hunde-Rennstrecke in der Dunkelstadt wieder. Als Hawke Merrill besucht, zeigt sie ihm / ihr einen großen blinden Spiegel, den sie Eluvian nennt. Solche Spiegel wurden früher zur Kommunikation benutzt, doch das genaue Wissen darum ist verloren gegangen. Der Spiegel ist zerschlagen worden, doch Merrill will ihn wieder zusammensetzen, in der Hoffnung das alte Wissen der Elfen damit wiederbeleben zu können. Der Spiegel ist der Grund, wieso sich Merrill mit Hüterin Marethari überworfen hat. Marethari erlaubte nicht, dass Merrill den Eluvian wieder zusammensetzt. Er sei verdorben und hätte bereits Tamlen auf dem Gewissen. Merrill entschied, dass sie den Klan verlassen muss, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Die junge Elfe schwört, dass keine Gefahr von dem Spiegel ausgeht. Es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass Tamlen durch den Spiegel umgekommen war, sagt sie, nur dass er verschwunden ist. Nun hat sie den Spiegel zusammengesetzt, doch er funktioniert nicht. Merrill glaubt, dass sie ein spezielles Werkzeug, ein arulin’holm benötigt, um ihn wieder in Gang zu setzen. Seit Generationen wird dieses spezielle Werkzeug in ihrem Klan aufbewahrt. Merrill wünscht, dass Hawke ihr hilft, Marethari zu überreden, das arulin’holm Merrill zu überlassen. Sunderhügel Beim Sunderhügel angekommen spricht man mit Marethari über das arulin’holm, eine Art antikes Schnitzmesser. Merrill ist bereit, dem Klan einen Dienst zu erweisen, wenn man ihr im Gegenzug das Werkzeug überläßt. Die Hüterin sagt, es sei das Recht eines jeden Dalish eine Weile darüber zu verfügen, wenn man selbst dazu bereit ist etwas für den Klan zu tun. Marethari verlangt, dass Merrill und ihre Gefährten einen Varterral erschlagen, der bereits drei ihrer Leute auf dem Gewissen hat. Er ist in einer Höhle in der Nähe zu finden. Wenn man das tut, bekommt Merrill das arulin’holm. Bevor man den Varterral findet, begegnet man in dessen Höhle einem Elfen namens Pol. Als er Merrill sieht, läßt er regelrechte Abscheu gegen sie erkennen und läuft in Panik davon, direkt in den Bau des Varterral. Sie setzen ihm nach, doch als sie das Monster getötet haben, ist Pol bereits tot. Merrill ist entsetzt, dass Pol größere Angst vor ihr als vor dem Varterral gehabt hatte. Während des ganzen Rückwegs macht sie sich Gedanken über die Reaktionen der anderen. Sie fragt sich, was sie getan hat, dass alle so aufgebracht sind oder sogar Angst vor ihr haben. Sollte Anders in der Gruppe dabei sein, wird er nicht gerade mitfühlend mir ihr umspringen. Zurück bei Marethari erhält man das arulin’holm. Die Hüterin gibt Hawke das Werkzeug mit der Bitte, Merrill ihr Vorhaben nicht durchführen zu lassen. Als Merrill wissen will, wieso alle so ablehnend auf sie reagieren, erklärt Marethari, dass sie befürchtet, dass der Spiegel immer noch verdorben sein könnte. Sie hält ihn für eine Falle; sie hatten Tamlen durch ihn verloren und führte Merrill auf den Pfad der Blutmagie. Es war ihre Pflicht, die anderen vor Merrill und ihrer Absicht, den Spiegel wiederherzustellen und den eventuellen Konsequenzen, zu warnen. Marethari insistiert, Merrill möge von ihrem Vorhaben ablassen und zum Klan zurückkehren, was Merrill erneut ausschlägt. Danach fragt Hawke die junge Elfe genauer über ihre Motivation, den Eluvian fertigzustellen und damit im Kauf zu nehmen beim Klan unerwünscht zu sein, aus. Merrill erwidert, dass Elfen alles über ihre Vergangenheit verloren hätten; ihre Sprache, ihre Kultur, selbst ihre Götter. Wenn es ihr möglich ist, auch nur das kleinste Teilchen ihrer Geschichte zu rekonstruieren, dann ist das ihr Opfer wert. Was die Blutmagie betrifft, so erklärt Merrill, dass der Splitter, den sie zuerst vom Eluvian gefunden hatte, korrumpiert war. Marethari wurde sehr wütend darüber, dass Merrill diesen Splitter hütete und weigerte sich, es von der Korruption zu reinigen. Also bat Merrill um die Hilfe eines Geistes. Er erklärte ihr, wie man den Spiegel mit Hilfe der Blutmagie reinigen kann. Merrill sieht nichts schlimmes oder teuflisches darin, Blutmagie zu benutzen, es ist für sie Magie wie jede andere. Sollte man Merrill das arulin’holm nicht aushändigen, erleidet man einen massiven Vertrauensverlust von insgesamt - 60. Sie hätte gedacht, dass zumindest Hawke sie versteht. ... 'Akt III' "Alles, was ich tue und was ich je getan habe, diente nur dem Wohl meines Volkes." Merrill verbringt immer mehr Zeit allein mit dem Spiegel hinter der verschlossenen Tür ihres Hauses im Gesindeviertel. Sie verlässt es nur, um Essen zu kaufen, und macht selbst das so selten, dass Varric sich inzwischen angewöhnt hat, ihr Nahrungsmittel vor die Tür zu stellen. Zumindest verirrt sie sich bei ihren Ausflügen durch die Stadt nicht mehr. ... Romanze "Wenn ihr an jenem Tag nicht zum Sunderhügel gekommen wärt ... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wo ich dann heute wäre." Merrill zog ins Anwesen von Hawke in der Oberstadt, und das, zum Entsetzen der Nachbarn, nicht als Dienerin. Sie schockierte die Nachbarschaft darüber hinaus noch weiter, indem sie ohne Schuhe herumwanderte, Blumen aus anderer Leute Garten pflückte und fröhlich mit deren Kampfhunden herumalberte. Der Champion erhielt, ebenso wie der Truchsess, zahlreiche wütende Briefe, was an der Situation jedoch nichts änderte. Sie kehrt immer wieder in ihr heruntergekommenes Haus im Gesindeviertel zurück und verbringt dort viel Zeit mit der Arbeit an ihrem Spiegel. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Merrils Freundschaft kann man gewinnen, wenn man: *auf der Seite der Magier steht *sie unterstützt, den Eluvian zu reparieren *sie vor anderen verteidigt *sie tröstet, z.B. wenn Pol stirbt Merrils Feindschaft erhält man, wenn man: *sich allgemein gegen Blutmagie und Dämonen äußert *ihr in Akt II das Dalish-Werkzeug nicht aushändigt, sodass sie den Eluvian nicht fertigstellen kann *ihr gegenüber kein Mitgefühl zeigt Rüstungserweiterungen *'Akt II' Mit Merrill in der Romanze Merrill (Romanzenoutfit) *'Akt II' Roben von Jean-Luc, Oberstadt *'Akt II' Meister Illens Laden, Sunderhügel *'Akt II' Sunderhügel,oberhalb des Friedhofes *'Akt III' Sunderhügel, Körper von Marethari während der Quest"Ein neuer Weg" Geschenke *'Akt II' "Die geschnitzte Halla", Sunderhügel in Meister Illens Laden *'Akt III' "Sylvanholzring", erbeutet vom Anführer der Räuber auf dem Sunderhügel en:Merrill Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dragon Age II Begleiter Kategorie:Dalish Kategorie:Dalish-Elfen Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Abtrünnige Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kirkwall Kategorie:Dragon Age II Kategorie:Charaktere: Dragon Age: Origins Kategorie:Charaktere: Dragon Age II